User talk:Ea-41905502
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prologue: Earth page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Walkthrough Formatting Please do not use bullet points in walkthroughs as that is now how we do them here, and a quick look around at fully fleshed out walkthroughs will show that. Please use full sentences with proper spelling and grammar, don't link every instance of something, and don't use italics for common items. Again, just look at some walkthroughs for ME or ME2 to see some good examples. I know, I wrote most of them. Thanks. Lancer1289 03:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Again, please do not use bullet points like you do. That only creates more work and sends the wrong example of what is acceptable here. That isn't. Please use complete sentences and paragraphs, and again with the italics. Lancer1289 05:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) The reason for the italics, which I've now explained in my question on your page was to mark collectable items so they were easily detectable. However, since I seem to be getting lots of things wrong, would you prefer that I not put anything on, or put all of the information about what happens on the talk page and let someone else put it in "proper" form? Ea-41905502 08:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) We also do not allow the use of "I" in any article except in quotes. Lancer1289 05:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) The reason for the I was in there (I'm assuming you're talking about in Priority: Citadel I was because I only have a save-game with one state (saved the council) so don't know if the dialogue/interaction is different if you let them die. I was hoping someone who did have such a save game would update the page with information about the dialogue in that case, or just remove the note if the same dialogue happens regardless of previous game choices. Ea-41905502 08:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the Priority: The Citadel I article, and edit warring is a bannable offense. The first revision of a walkthrough is not any reason to remove a stub tag. Stubs are used for quite some time for revisions or things that were missed the first time around. Please cease removing the stub tag or there will be consequences. Lancer1289 08:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I'd failed to publish or that there had been some glitch. How do you know when the stub tag should be removed? Near as I could tell I'd hit everything, and it seems near impossible to tell that everything has been hit. Should the stub tag be put back in on Priority: Mars and the Prologue: Earth? They have the same problem. And I'll again ask the question if you'd prefer no edits. I just saw the wiki as very empty (no entries for any of the missions) and thought that some content would be better than none and that other people would improve it so that it is better. Ea-41905502 08:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Put the templates back in. It will take time for them to come down. Lancer1289 08:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::And for the other questions? Ea-41905502 08:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::What other questions? Lancer1289 08:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "However, since I seem to be getting lots of things wrong, would you prefer that I not put anything on, or put all of the information about what happens on the talk page and let someone else put it in "proper" form?" ; "The reason for the I was in there (I'm assuming you're talking about in Priority: Citadel I was because I only have a save-game with one state (saved the council) so don't know if the dialogue/interaction is different if you let them die. I was hoping someone who did have such a save game would update the page with information about the dialogue in that case, or just remove the note if the same dialogue happens regardless of previous game choices." As a new question, is there a macro other than stub? Because the articles aren't really stubs once they've been filled in, it's just unclear whether they're accurate. It would be nice to have votes from people that either something was missing (and added) or nothing was missing.Ea-41905502 20:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :No add things, don't do that again, and no. Lancer1289 20:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :For the bit about different possible outcomes based on save game, is there any macro for noting there may be a difference, or do I just put in what I experience and someone else will fix it if they got a different one (without knowing the background that led to the first bit)? Formatting for Morality Guide (ME3) Your input to the Morality Guide is really helpful, but please remember to indent the "plus" lines. Having to go back and reformat these is a big waste of time for all of us. Thanks in advance, and keep up the great work! — The Primarch «-•-» 06:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't even know you could indent them like that; I'll do so in the future. Unfortunately, someone will have to go back and figure out the other places where they should be present in some of the earlier dialogue since I had forgotten to use them at all early on. Ea-41905502 23:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC)